totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nasz stary dom
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 5/26 Jones: Poprzednio w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki płynęliśmy sobie canoe, dopóki się nie rozwaliło na brzegu. Zaskoczyłem nowym systemem – jeśli wyleciałeś – możesz do gry wrócić, ale nie możesz dać się pokonać innym. Niestety, Rodney nie zajarzył i już tu nie wróci... chyba xD. W grze pozostało jeszcze 12 zawodników, w tym jedna drużyna bardzo sobie nie radzi. Ale czy dzisiaj pozbędą się łatki wiecznie przegranych? Tego dowiecie się w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! Kamper drużyny Sznyclowych Bandziorów: Nieco zmęczeni już ciągłymi niepowodzeniami, po raz pierwszy zespół zastanawia się nad poważną strategią w grze. Najwięcej do powiedzenia mają Amy i Cameron, których wymiana zdań jest w miarę przeciętna... eee... przeciętna jak na dzisiejsze społeczeństwo. (a jak ktoś nie wie jak, to niech mnie nie pyta, plox; sami widzicie swoich rówieśników xD). Amy: Tak, ale to każdy musi wykonać wyzwanie, nie tylko dwie osoby. Cameron: Musimy mieć oczy dookoła głowy! Amy: Ja wiem, że ciebie poprą za chwilę, bo mnie nikt nie lubi tutaj. Anna Maria: Ja cię lubię xD Amy: 3 na 2? Cameron: Nie ma żadnego 3 na 2. Jo i Rodney przeszkadzali najbardziej. Amy: To co teraz proponujesz? Cameron: Nie dajemy się namawiać na sojusze z przeciwnymi drużynami! Amy: Oglądałam, co się działo po wyspie Pahkitew. Nic ciekawego xD Cameron: Serio? Amy: No... serio. Nie było nic dobrego, co mogłabym powiedzieć o tym programie. Anna Maria: Poważnie? Żadnych ciach?! A właśnie, które zajęłaś tam miejsce? Amy: Dwunaste. Anna Maria: Ja chyba ósme. Dlatego, że zrezygnowałam przez brylant, który dał mi ten mutant Ezekiel. Amy: A ja przez Sammy. Leshawna: Zaraz, ale mówiłaś, że ona nazywa się Samey. (PZ – Amy): Czy ja powiedziałam Sammy? o.o Geoff wziął herbatę. Geoff: Wybaczcie, strasznie mnie suszy po tym wyzwaniu z łódkami. Leshawna: Zasłużyliśmy na chwilowy odpoczynek, ale również nie możemy udowodnić, że jesteśmy najgorszymi łamagami. Amy: No wcale nie. Ja z was wypadłam najgorzej. Ktoś odpadł z was jako pierwszy? Geoff podnosi rękę do góry. Amy: Kiedy? Geoff: Na Planie. Amy: A wygrałeś coś? Geoff: Tylko Wariacki wyścig. Amy: Uhu, brawo xD. (PZ – Amy): Mogłabym się go pozbyć, ale musiałabym wkraść się w bardziej w czyjeś łaski. Anna Maria mi pomoże, ale co z Leshawną i Cameronem? Średnio lubię tego surfera, a głównie jego zachowanie z Bridgette. Przez 30 minut wymienia ich działania w programie. (PZ – Amy): … a te ich zerwanie było najżałośniejszym w historii programu … Przewija się to tak samo, jak Courtney w 10 odcinku na Wyspie, kiedy opowiadała o Duncanie. (PZ – Amy): … a widzieliście ten striptiz w wykonaniu Geoffa w Trasie? … Przewija się... (PZ – Amy): … a najgorsze było chyba w tych Szaleństwach na Planie, jak dla mnie tylko głupi dałby się nabrać na jej sztuczki …. Przewija się... Leshawna: Nudzę się trochę. Po raz pierwszy chyba nie mogę się doczekać wyzwania. Cameron: O ile będzie naprawdę ciekawe. Rety, nie chciałbym, abyśmy znowu przegrali. Amy: Nad tym to się jeszcze popracuje. Cameron: Idziemy gdzieś? Amy: Nie chce mi się. Idę się położyć, skoro mamy tego wolnego czasu trochę. Anna Maria: Racja. W sumie sama się nie wyspałam, śniło mi się coś takiego, że myślałam, że to prawda :v. Amy: A co? :v Anna Maria: A gówno. Nie musisz wiedzieć xD Kamper drużyny Skrzydlatych Potworów: Drużyna świętuje kolejne zwycięstwo szampanem. Każdy ma w miarę dobry nastrój, delektuje się owym napojem, oprócz Staci, która nie przepada za gazowanymi napojami i Maxem, który jak widać, za moment zespułby humor pozostałym członkom drużyny swoim gadaniem na temat zła. Bridgette: Brawo, drużyno. Udało nam się wygrać trzeci raz. Duncan: Nom. Gratuluję, oby tak dalej. Lightning: Z taką drużyną to możemy nawet i milion wyzwań wygrywać. Sadie tymczasem rozmawiała z Staci. Sadie: Czemu z nami nie pijesz? Staci: Nie lubię gazu :/ Sadie: Dlaczego? Staci: Kiedyś... ech, miałam nie mówić o rodzinie. Sadie: Ale mi możesz. W końcu, nie jestem taka chamska. Staci: OK. Więc kiedyś mój tata miał szampana. Użył go, ale korba spowodowała śmierć mojego brata, który był dla mnie wszystkim :'(. Zaczęły jej lecieć łzy i miała dreszcze. Staci: Oberwał sk-sk-ronią... Sadie: Współczuję. A kiedy to było? Staci: Na Nowy Rok. Zamknęła oczy i ciężko oddychała. Gdzieś obok wyłysiały Max skorzystał z laboratorium chemicznego. Max: Muszę odzyskać te włosy! Użył jednej kropli i... BOOM. Max: O nie... Każdy z jego drużyny podchodzi do niego. Duncan: I co ty robisz, kurduplu? -.- Bridgette znowu strzela facepalma. Max: Chcę moje włosy z powrotem. Sadie: Też kiedyś straciłam wszystkie. >_< Ale odrosły po dwóch miesiącach, takie przynajmniej jakie mam teraz. Bridgette: Szybko ci odrosły ;o. U mnie stworzenie takiej fryzury trwało półtora roku. Duncan: A mi chyba z cztery miesiące. Max: ZŁO MUSI SIĘ WYRÓŻNIAĆ!!! Duncan: Przecież „chemioterapia” ci pasuje do twarzy, już się wyróżniasz ;') Sadie, Staci i Lightning wybuchają śmiechem. Jedynie Bridgette nie łapie żartu i czuje się zirytowana. Sadie: Harold, czemu się nie odzywasz? Ten dalej milczy i siada na fotelu. (PZ – Sadie): Jego zachowanie jest bardzo podejrzane. Max próbuje zachować zimną krew. (PZ – Max): Duncan jest strasznie zły... >______<. Muszę się go jakoś pozbyć. Sadie i Staci to za mało. Potrzebny może byłby Harold? (PZ – Sadie): Uwielbiam ten zespół! Zastępuje mi kogoś, kim nie jest Katie. Ciekawe jak tam ona sobie radzi beze mnie. Staci: To na co jeszcze czekamy? Max: JA CHCĘ WŁOSY! Duncan: A ja chcę, abyś wreszcie przestał mi działać na nerwy. Max: A co tam u Courtney? ;) Duncan: Wszystko dobrze. Pustą debilką nie będę się przejmował ;) Sadie robiła kanapki z Bridgette. Sadie: Powinnyśmy dołożyć więcej sałaty? Bridgette: Cieszę się, że Jones nie jest jak Chris. Przynajmniej mamy dostęp do większości kompleksu tej wyspy. Ogólnie miałam zamiar ją pozwiedzać, jak mielibyśmy trochę czasu wolnego, bo dwie godziny dla mnie to za mało. Sadie: Wyspa ogólnie jest mała :P. Wiem, bo już zrobiłyśmy rundkę z Staci. Bridgette: Tak? A kiedy? Sadie: No niedawno w zasadzie, po tych regatach. Przecież wstałam jako ostatnia. Bridgette: To nie były regaty :D Sadie: Wiem, ale ja próbowałam taką zrobić :D Bridgette: Aha, cieszę się, że wygrałaś dla naszej drużyny. Sadie: Ma się ten dar. (PZ – Sadie): Nie wiem czemu, ale nawet czuję się lepiej bez Katie. Nie, żeby brakowało mi jej towarzystwa. No może trochę? :/ (PZ – Bridgette): Czuję, jakbym bez Geoffa rozwijała skrzydła. Fajnie się z nim spędza czas, ale bez niego na nudę też nie muszę narzekać. Chwaliłam się już, że zdobyłam 2. miejsce w konkursie surfingowym? Wtedy mój chłopak wygrał Wariacki Wyścig <3 Jak zwykle, charakterystyczny dźwięk głośników przerywa rozmowy zawodników. Jones ogłasza nowe wyzwanie. Bieg do placu: Jones: Za pięć minut przed placem, w tej chwili! Każdy biegł, ile wlezie. Najszybciej jednak Amy z Geoffem. Amy: Strasznie szybko zapieprzasz. Geoff: Eee tam, biegi z ziomkami zawsze poprawiają kondycję. Pręży muskuły, Bridgette całuje go w policzek. Obok Harold miał tylko zgryźliwą minę i dalej nic nie mówił. Max: Mam za krótkie nóżki! Lightning: Efekty niezdarności ;) Jednak po chwili już wszyscy dotarli przed Jonesa i Mereditha. Sadie: Po co aż tutaj nas zwołałeś? Meredith tylko przewraca oczami i zgrzyta zębami. Po chwili jednak dostaje telefon. Meredith: Muszę odebrać. To coś pilnego. Jones: Spoko. ;u; Idzie. Wyzwanie: Jones: No to jak Meredith zajmie się swoją sprawą, pozwolę wam nie marnować czasu i przejść od razu do wyzwania. Dziś wasze zadanie polega na aranżacji tego miejsca i zbudowaniu go od podstaw. Staci: Jak twoim zdaniem to ma wyglądać? Jones: Inwencja twórcza. Chcę po prostu za 6 godzin widzieć efekty waszej pracy. Kto się spisze lepiej, jego drużyna wygrywa. Sam mam papierkową robotę do zrobienia. Lepiej, żeby każdy robił. Powodzenia. Wsiada na łódkę i płynie. Jones: Całkiem ciekawa ta wyspa, łódki jak autobusy, za nakarmienie operatora łódek czymś do jedzenia lub do picia powoduje, że nas zaprowadzi tam, gdzie chcemy :D Odpłynął, Meredith też zniknął, a reszta wzięła się za wyzwanie. Amy: Od czego zaczynamy? Leshawna: Od początku? xD Amy: Nie pomagasz ._. Leshawna: W sumie sama nie wiem, powinniśmy obmyślić jakiś plan. Słyszą krzyki Camerona. Amy: A temu co się stało? Idą. Cameron: Ktoś pomoże mi podnieść to drewno? Geoff: Jasne, ziomku. Pomaga chłopakowi. Anna Maria: A w czym mogę ja pomóc? Amy: Nazbieramy więcej tego drewna. Cameron: Co z dachówką? Amy: A czekajcie, wystarczy tylko wygląd taki że stanie sobie ten domek czy ma on być „odpicowany” wszędzie? Cameron: Jak chcesz, to tak zrobisz. Amy: Dobra rada xD Geoff: Ale w sumie my wszyscy musimy to zbudować. Amy: Jak zrobimy dach? Wszystko z drewna? Anna Maria: A może lepiej słoma? Leshawna nazbierała dużo chrustu. Leshawna: Ja bym nie robiła lepiej chaty, tylko szałas. I tak pewnie to rozwalą lub każą nam się tutaj wynieść. Amy: A czemu? Patrzą dookoła siebie. Zachwyca ich flora i fauna przyrody, widzą również wszędzie pomosty do różnych miejsc. Amy: No w sumie wiele to może wyjaśniać. Leshawna: Są to tylko przeczucia, jednak musimy wygrać to wyzwanie! Amy: Racja. Przeciwna drużyna również ma ambitne plany. Staci: Nie umiem budować domów. Lightning: Najwyższy czas się nauczyć. Lightning też nie zaczynał od kariery sportowca. ;u; Duncan: Serio? ;u; Lightning: Tak... od striptizera. :') Bridgette przewraca oczami. Bridgette: Nigdy nie miałam pojęcia, jak buduje się taki dom. Staci: Mój jest niebieski! Duncan: Super. Sadie: A mój z drewna! :D Duncan: Nieźle. o.o Lightning: Domem Lightninga jest... Duncan: Błagam, nie powiedz nic tak „wymyślnego” jak one. Lightning: ...Lightning'owi się nie przerywa. Otóż, moim domem jest boisko. Max: Jesteś bezdomny? XDDDDD Lightning grozi kurduplowi. Lightning: A ty nie wkurzaj Lightninga, bo inaczej się z tobą policzę ;) Zbliżał się do niego, tak jak do Camerona w 4. sezonie. Max zaczął uciekać przed mięśniakiem i wleciał na drzewo. Duncan: Dobra robota. Wreszcie się spisałbyś jako lider. Przybili żółwika i potem zaczęli budować. Sadie: Mamy nazbierać drewna? Staci: Nie dam rady ;-; Duncan: Drewna nam starczy. Idziesz, Doris. Pchnie Harolda. Duncan: No to jego mamy załatwionego. Która z was lepiej widzi? Staci: Po programie mam nosić okulary. Duncan: Czyli dzisiaj nie masz żadnego pojęcia, jak to wykonać? Staci: Tak? :/ Duncan: I trudno. Też mi się nie chce ciągle wygrywać, ale jakoś musimy :). Lightning, pomóż mi, bo Staci i Max na nic się dziś nie zdadzą ;_; Lightning: Dobra. Duncan i Lightning zbierają drewno. Sadie: A ja myślę, że przyda nam się stelaż. Bridgette: Dopiero teraz na to wpadłaś? Coś chyba wykombinowałam. Pokazała im niegotowy stelaż. Staci: Robi wrażenie. Duncan powraca i skomentował stelaż przygotowany przez Bridgette. Duncan: Po co nam to? Bridgette: Po prostu na „podstawę”. Duncan: Mi nigdy nie była potrzebna podstawa, działałem według ustalonych reguł. Staci: To możesz zrobisz to sam? xD Duncan: Na tym polega problem. Ktoś musi mi pomóc. Lightning: Lightning umie pomagać! Duncan: To dobrze, niech Lightning się przyłoży :) A Max i ten... Doris? Powrót do drużyny pierwszej. Podstawa została zrobiona przez Amy i Leshawnę. Leshawna: Całkiem dobrze ci idzie. Amy: Już raz zbudowałam dom. Teraz może uda mi się przypomnieć wszystkie jego szczegóły. Leshawna: O, a to ciekawe. A jak długo tam mieszkałaś? Amy: Tak długo, aż mnie rodzice nie nakryli, więc przyznam, że całkiem sporo czasu tam spędziłam. Leshawna: Uciekałaś przed nimi? o.o Amy: Tak. Miałam do tego sporo powodów. Budują dalej. Amy: Szukam czegoś ciekawego, nwm, może jakiejś tabliczki? Anna Maria: Ja mam sporo. Amy: Ale z drewna, nie od samochodów. Anna Maria: To tę od samochodów przykleisz na amen do drewna >:) Amy: Ale... Anna Maria poszła. Anna Maria: Macie może jakiś słup? Geoff: Dobra. Anna Maria wzięła słup i tabliczkę rejestracyjną. Po chwili zalakierowała napisy na biało i zaczęła dopisywać markerem „Tu mieszkają Sznyclowe Bandziory. Lepiej uciekaj, inaczej twoje kieszenie staną się puste.”. Leshawna: I takie coś zasługuje na szacunek! ;D Przybiła piątkę z Anną Marią. Amy: Nieźle, laska. Anna Maria: Powinnyśmy wykombinować coś jeszcze. Może sojusz? xD Leshawna: Ja wolę grać solo. Na razie nikogo się nie chcę pozbywać. Amy: A mnie, jak przegramy? :S Tupnęła nogą. Leshawna: Meh... nad tym to się zastanowimy. ;u; Anna Maria: Ja zrobiłam wystarczająco sporo. Mogę wejść do środka? Wchodzi, a tam krzesła. Anna Maria: Ooo, ale on nie chciał karczmy. Amy: ZGŁODNIAŁAM XD Weszła do małej rudery i zaczęła coś szykować. Amy: Nie komentujecie lepiej. Idźcie się poopalać laska, niech faceci przyniosą drewno, ja mam świetny plan ^^ Leshawna: Myślę, że mogę ci zaufać. Leshawna i Anna Maria poszły rozmawiać o chłopakach i uczuciach, a Geoff i Cameron często przynosili drewno. Amy miała trochę brudnej roboty, korzystając z tynku i cementu zrobiła ściany a także kafelki. Zaskakująco udało jej się zrobić kominek, a bardzo wysoko nad nim postawiła magnetofon, który obsługiwano pilotem automatycznym. Amy śmiała się ze swojego pomysłu. (PZ – Amy): Przyznam się, robię karczmę. Ale to dlatego, że kocham wystrój karczm <3 Dorzuciła też parę balonów na znak, że postawili nowe miejsce. Jednak przy jednej rzeczy czegoś brakowało. Amy: Pomożecie? Każdy zjawił się na czas. Potem jednak Amy prosiła o jak najwięcej drewna na opał i jeszcze musieli wykonać stół. Leshawna: Co zbudowałaś? Anna Maria: To nie jest dom. Amy: A nocleg? ;) Anna Maria: To też jest dom. Cameron strzela facepalma. Anna Maria: A halo, powiedziałam coś nie tak?... Aha, że nocleg to nie jest dom? ;u; Cameron: Ty chyba nie miałaś robić ośrodku wypoczynkowego. Amy: Nie. Miałam zrobić szałas, który łatwo można zapalić. To przynajmniej jest solidne i się raczej nie zepsuje. Puka w cegły. Amy: Widzisz? Cameron: Ale zapomniałaś o jednym. Amy: No. Cameron: Nie mamy okien. Geoff zgadza się z Cameronem. Amy: Muszą być?... Meh, podpalcie piasek. Cameron: Piasku nie da się podpalić. Amy: A zapalniczkę masz? ;-; Cameron: Nie. Geoff: Od Duncana pożyczę. Anna Maria: Ale on nie jest w naszej... Geoff poszedł. Anna Maria: ...drużynie. Geoff podszedł do drużyny Skrzydlatych Potworów. Tam widzi tylko Bridgette na stromym dachu, a obok Harolda. Oboje robili coś w rodzaju komina. Całość to była tylko drewniana chatka, a Sadie wszędzie rozlewała wodę. Duncan: Jeeezu, ile ty tego lejesz... Sadie: To dopiero ósma woda. Duncan: Ty nie miałaś robić bagna rodem ze Shreka, tylko staw. Sadie: Ale przecież nie zrobiłeś dla niego ogrodzenia. Duncan: A ten debil Max miał się tym zająć. Sadie: On pomaga Staci. Duncan: W czym? Przecież ona mówiła, że musi załatwić swoje potrzeby... Wyobraził sobie coś koszmarnego. Sadie: Yyy, na pewno nie, to o czym myślisz. xD. Po prostu rozmawiają ze sobą. Duncan: Idź tam do nich, ja to ogarnę. No i widzisz? BŁOTO. Sadie: To nie masz do tego żadnej konstrukcji? Duncan jest poddenerwowany. Duncan: Sprawdź, czy Bridgette i Haroldini sobie radzą. Ja tego spróbuję się pozbyć. A tak właściwie, brakuje mi Lightninga. Nie zauważył, jak Lightning dolewa więcej wody. Duncan: Co ty robisz, gościu?! Lightning: Lightning dodaje wody, aby na ziemi powstały kwiatki. Duncan: Człowieku, czy ty wiesz co to rabatka? Lightning: Nie, na tańsze zakupy mówi się rabat przecież. xD Duncan strzelił facepalma. Duncan: Poważnie? Bridgette dalej zajmuje się ogarnięciem komina. Bridgette: Harold, może powinniśmy dosypać? Harold potknął się. Efektem pinballa jednak zsunął przez przypadek Bridgette. Ta zsunęła się ze stromego dachu i upadła... na bark i nogę. Duncan: O JEZU... Patrzy na zranioną Bridgette i Harolda, ten tylko tam tak wisiał. Duncan: Spadnij, Doris. Zwaliłeś Bridgette! Sadie i Staci podchodzą do Bridgette. Sadie: O nie, Bridgette! :O O_O. Podeszła do niej. Sadie: Czy nic ci się nie stało? :O Staci: Spadła z dachu? :O Duncan: Na to wygląda... kurczę, dziewczyny. Patrzy na Harolda. Duncan: ZŁAŹ, ALBO CIĘ ZAMORDUJĘ! Lightning rzuca w Harolda kamieniami. Po chwili Bridgette wstaje. Bridgette: Posłuchajcie, gdzie ja jestem? Czy to dom? Sadie: Zajmę się nią. Bridgette: KUCYK XD Patrzy się na włosy Sadie i zaczyna się śmiać. Bridgette: Wio, koniku! :DDDDDDD Staci: Odbiło jej... Lightning: Znasz się chyba na tym najbardziej, skoro gadałaś o pradziadkach :P Staci mierzy go wzrokiem. Lightning: Sha-sorry. Czas na budowanie domków się zakończył. Widzą też Jonesa, który przypłynął a obok Maxa, który... miał włosy... zb ziemi, którą zrobiła Sadie. Max: I jak wam podoba się moja stylówa? Max robi pozę, wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem. Bridgette: Max, kto zrobił ci kupę na głowie? Czy to tęcza? Sadie i Staci wybuchnęły głośnym śmiechem, i nie mogły przestać. Kamera przenosi się na orła, który ze zgrozą patrzy na śmiejące się dziewczyny i ze skrzekiem odleciał. Potem na Jo, która robiła pompki i zaczęła zgrzytać zębami. Jo: Czego te dwie grube debilki rżą -.- Ale również zareagowała na to drużyna przeciwna. Amy: Geoff już przyniósł to, co miał przynieść? Cameron: Dajmy mu trochę czasu. Obok nich przychodzi załamany Geoff z zapalniczką. Geoff: Macie :( Usiadł zrezygnowany na krześle. Amy: Eee, coś się stało? Geoff: Bridgette... Leshawna: MÓW, CO Z NIĄ :O To moja przyjaciółka! Amy: O właśnie, co się stało Bridgette? Anna Maria: To takie ważne? xD Wszyscy zaczynają sapać. Anna Maria: Możecie mi wreszcie powiedzieć, co nie tak robię? Geoff: Bridgette... spadła z dachu. Amy wypruła jak Sonic. Leshawna: Gdzie ty biegniesz? Idzie powoli do drużyny przeciwnej. Amy: BRIDGETTE! :O Podbiegła do niej. Duncan: To nie jest twoja drużyna. Amy: Cichaj bad boyu :| Duncan się przez chwilę zauroczył. Amy się na niego spojrzała i ten miał potem dreszcze. (PZ – Duncan): Chyba zyskuję szacunek od tej złej bliźniaczki :3 Amy: Sprawdzicie, co z Bridgette? Duncan: Spadła z dachu ;-; Amy: Przez? Duncan wskazuje jej Harolda. Amy: Harold, gorzko tego pożałujesz! Lightning: Ej, laska! Co się wtrącasz w nie swoje sprawy? Amy: Ej, mięśniak, nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek krzywdził moją przyjaciółkę... Wskazała na niego palcem. Amy: ...i żeby ktokolwiek komentował to, co robię. Jak ci coś przeszkadza, TO WYPIERDALAJ. Leshawna bije brawo. (PZ – Leshawna): Amy ma jednak jakieś uczucia :D Zapisuje coś na kartce. (PZ – Leshawna): Odejmuję jednak dwa punkty za użycie przekleństwa w tak bardzo budującej przemowie. Jones wrócił, ale bez Mereditha. Amy: Co z nim? Jones: A wy co tu robicie? Już do siebie. Amy i Leshawna idą, tam widzą tylko Camerona rozmawiającego ze smutnym Geoffem i Anną Marię, która piłowała sobie paznokcie. Anna Maria: Hej, zastanawiałam się nad pomarańczowym kolorem do paz... Zauważa Jonesa. Anna Maria: Aaa! Ukłon. Jones: Tak, jasne. Obserwuje miejsce. Jones: Wiecie, że to miał być dom, a nie restauracja rodem z lat '80? Amy: Wejdź. Amy wprowadza Jonesa. Leshawna zapaliła w kominku i grała muzyczka. (Yello – Oh Yeah) Jones, tak jak reszta byli zaskoczeni. Jones: No, nieźle. Widzę, że jednak tu też można zamieszkać. Ekhem, a gdzie łóżka i co tam robią szkła? Cameron stara się robić okno. Jones: No, nie lubię okien. To może być sala do wampirów. Zostawcie to, sami zrobimy z Meredithem. Amy: A dla kogo te domki? Jones: Na pewno nie dla was :) Dla gościa specjalnego. Amy: Uff. Trochę oddycha z ulgą. (PZ – Amy): Przyznam, że spodobał mi się ten domek, w którym jesteśmy. ;) Jones: Sprawdźmy, co u przeciwników. To samo, Sadie asekurowała Bridgette, która czuła się nieco lepiej po upadku, zirytowanego Duncana, Harolda trzymającego się krawędzi dachu, Lightninga robiącego pompki, Staci która szukała jakiejś peruki dla Maxa (lol). Jones: Super. Co to za żałoba? Duncan: To byłby dom, gdyby nie... Bridgette: Wróg! Bridgette przez przypadek zszarżowała w stronę domku. Ten rozwalił się, a Harold spadł na słomę. Odetchnął z ulgą. Max: ZŁO! Jones strzelił facepalma. Jones: Ja pierdzielę, no brawo. No nic, dziś po raz pierwszy chciałbym ogłosić, że to Sznyclowe Bandziory wygrywają wyzwanie! Pozbędziecie się zawodnika. Wszyscy widzą, jak Bridgette atakuje Harolda. Ten tylko jest wkurzony. Duncan: Okej? Zostawmy ich... samych? (PZ – Duncan): Sorry Bridge, ale to tylko gra. Może się ciebie pozbędziemy. Max gdzieś na uboczu rozmawia ze Staci i Sadie. Max: Co powiecie, aby już pozbyć się Duncana? Sadie: Nie. Idzie. Staci: A czemu Duncana? xD Max: Bo Harold się na to zgodził, myślałem, aby zacząć sabotować nasz zespół. Staci: Wolałabym szczerze zagłosować na Harolda. Zrzucił Bridgette z dachu. Max: Nara. Idzie gdzieś oburzony, poszedł tylko oddać głos. Staci: Co? Słyszy, że czas ceremonii. Ceremonia: Większość członków z drużyny zagłosowała, zostały tylko Bridgette i Sadie. (PZ – Bridgette): A potem widziałam tęczę, w której Harold zrzucił mnie. Myślałam, że umrę. (PZ – Sadie): Tobie będzie potrzebny lekarz :/ Czekaj. Oddaje za nią głos na Harolda. (PZ – Sadie): Pozbędziemy się go i może ci przejdzie :/ Pokazują się też urywki z innymi. (PZ – Staci): Dalej się nad tym ciężko zastanawiałam. Albo dobra, w końcu to ty ją zrzuciłeś, ona nie jest niczemu winna! (PZ – Max): ZŁOOO. (PZ – Harold): *oddaje tylko głos* (PZ – Lightning): Sorry laska. ;u; Jones trzyma w kopercie wyniki i ma obok tacę z sześcioma pionkami. Jones: Co tak wszyscy nagle znikają? Najpierw nie ma Mereditha, teraz widzę, że i Max się ulotnił. Faktycznie, na miejscu ceremonii nie było maksa. Jones: Dobra, na niego było 0 głosów, a ja jestem głodny... Wziął jedną piankę. Jones: Pozostałe pianki wędrują do: Staci, Sadie, Lightninga i Duncana. Wręcza tamtej czwórce pianki. Jones: Dzisiejsi „bohaterowie” odcinka walczą o ostatnią piankę. Kto to będzie? Bridgette czy Harold? Stosunkiem głosów 4-3 grę opuszcza... … … … … … … … … Bridgette. Staci & Sadie: ACH, BRIDGETTE!!! :OOOOO Bridgette: To wy głosowaliście na mnie? Padła na ziemię. Lightning: Ja nawet nie wiem czemu ona jest z Geoffem... mogli szczerze sabotować naszą grę... Po chwili Sadie odchodzi. Lightning: …a jeszcze dodatkowo byli w przeciwnych drużynach, mogli wypowiedzieć każde nasze sojusze, każde nasze sekrety... Teraz poszedł Harold. Lightning: ...heh, słuchacie mnie? Tu powinien każdy być zły za jej związek, bo... Staci poszła za Sadie. Lightning: ...nie odchodź! Bridgette manipulowała... Duncan: Tak, masz rację. Idzie. Lightning: Uff, Jones. Ty zostałeś. Musisz się dowiedzieć więcej o Bridgette... Jones odprowadził tylko Bridgette do Kajaku Wstydu. Amy, Leshawna i Geoff oglądają ceremonię do końca. Leshawna: Żegnaj :/ Geoff: Będę za tobą tęsknił >_< Tak bardzo żałuję, że nie mogłem się z nią pożegnać. Amy: Będę się ciebie słuchała. Pogodzę się z Leshawną, będę milsza. Leshawna: Nieźle, laska. Mogę ci w tym pomóc :) Amy: O oł... Lightning podszedł do nich. Lightning: Odpadła manipulatorka! Leshawna: Cooo? Ona nie jest manipulatorką! Ona nic nie zrobiła! Amy: Ktoś ją zrzucił z dachu... Lightning: Yyy... Zaczął dalej gadać, ale o czymś innym i wszyscy poszli. Lightning: ...w 39 minucie czerwoną kartkę dostało aż dwóch zawodników i... Zgasły światła. Jones: Lightning, daruj sobie, odcinek się skończył. Lightning: Ale muszę jeszcze dać zapowiedź zamiast ciebie. Słychać rażenie prądem. Lightning: Sha-AAAAAAAAAAA! Zaciemnienie. Ciekawostki *Harold pojawił się w tym odcinku, ale nie powiedział żadnego słowa. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki